


Heart Where The Home Is

by Solrika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, jesse is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Domestic, no-powers AU. Jesse and Genji, moving into their first house together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic AU time! I haven't had time to flesh everything for this AU out yet, but I know this--Genji's estranged from his family, and in a wheelchair, and Jesse is the best boyfriend.

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. “Okay. I got all the boxes in, everything unpacked. You ready?”

Genji snorted. “For you to drop me?” At Jesse’s look of betrayal, his eyes softened. “I’m joking, querido. Yes, I’m ready.” He reached up. “Here we go. Bridal carry, just like you wanted. Show me what you’ve done with the place.” 

Jesse stooped down, gently scooping Genji up from his wheelchair. “Got a good hold?”

Strong fingers wound into his shirt, and Genji murmured, “As if I’d ever let go of you.” 

Ducking his head to hide his smile, Jesse stood, starting toward the house. “I know y’teased me for the bridal carry, but now you’re the one with the cheesy lines.”

“You’re rubbing off on me.” 

“Yeah, well.” Jesse walked up the once-stairs-now-ramp to the porch, shouldering the door open. “That’s what happens when y’hang around me for seven years, darlin’.” He took a deep breath, and then strode across the threshold. “Well–here we are.”

Genji craned his head, staring around at the front room. Eyes widening, he said, “Jesse–that’s–how did–”

Jesse walked forwards, taking them to the huge painting hanging above their new blue couch. “Y’know your baba? Sweet old lady. I asked her if she could get me anything from your family’s estate–y’know, so this would feel more like… more like your old home. And she sent me this.” He leant forwards so Genji could touch trembling fingers to the faded ink. 

“This was in my mothers’ room,” Genji breathed. “It was promised to me, but–I thought I’d never see it again.”

“Your baba’s more full of tricks than a circus magician,” Jesse chuckled. “We got your bonsai and first collection a’ swords, too, and they’re waitin’ for you in the bedroom, hung up all pretty-like. I still don’t know how she wrangled them back from your damn brother, but–happy new house, darlin’.” 

Genji let out a long, shuddering breath. “Jesse McCree, that’s not fair. You’re so sweet you’re going to make me cry.”

“Aw, no,” and Jesse nosed at Genji’s cheek. “No cryin’ in my house, darlin’. Against the rules.”

Genji sniffled, giving Jesse a watery smile. “You know I was always horrible at following rules.”

“Yeah, well,” and Jesse gave Genji a gentle grin back. “I like that ‘bout you.”

Genji leant forwards, and Jesse met him halfway in a soft kiss. “I love you, you know that?” Genji murmured against Jesse’s lips. “You’re the best damn man in the world.”

“Love you too, darlin’. Now and forever.” Jesse nuzzled against Genji’s cheek. “C’mon, now. No more cryin’. We got a whole rest of the house t’ see.”

Genji let out a shaky laugh. Swiping at his eyes, he chuckled, “Alright, querido. Lead the way.”


End file.
